Pregnant, Love and Baby
by pinacchi
Summary: Kuroko is pregnant and he dosen't know how the father is... warning: yaoi, mpreg (obviously) ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pregnant**

**wordcount: 213**

Kuroko couldn't believe this. In his hand he held a positive pregnancy Test. In truth he was a little bit happy because he love children very much but he was confused too. He had three problems: first: how the hell coult a man get pregnant second he didn't remember when he had the last time sex. And the thirth was who the hell was the father from his baby.

after the first shock was gone, he went into the living room and sat down on his couch to think. He thought about who the father was. And when he had the last time sex. After a while he knew who could be the father and the time when he had sex with some one. He had sex the last time after the drinking party with the GoM. So basically one of the GoM was the father or they knew the one with whom he is gone home. Because he had to much drunk so he does not remember much more. Except that he is in the morning woke up alone, with hickeys all over his body.

But first he would go to the hospital to confirm that he is pregnant. And thanks god he knew someone who works in the hospital as doctor.

**AN: so that was the first chapter from my first Fanfic. I apologize for the poor grammer and errors in the text. English isn't native language.**

**Here for the story background information:**

**- Kuroko and the others from the GoM + Kagami are in the story 24 years old.**

**-They all work. Kuroko-Kindergarten teacher, Kise – Model, Aomine – police, Midorima – doctor, Akashi – professional shogi player and Kagami – firefighter.**

**-Kise and Kuroko were a couple but they broke up 5 month ago.**

**Thank you for reading and please review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Really?!**

**word count: 567**

On the way to the hospital Kuroko had Midorima already called. And told him that he need to talk with him.

As Kuroko arrived at the hospital Midorima waiting for him at the entrance.

"**Hello Midorima-kun**" greatet Kuroko him. **"Hello Kuroko,it's unusual that you called so what do you want from me?"** asked Midorima.

**I have a problem...a medical problem.** Says Kuroko.

**What kind of problem? Keep it short, my break ends in 15 minutes.**

**I think that we should go in some private space**.says Kuroko.

So they go in the hospital and sit down in a treatment room/ meeting room.

"**So what is your medical problem?** Ask Midorima.** I'm pregnant...I think I'm pregnant**" says Kuroko.

Midorima blink three times and then yells:"**that is impossible men doesn't get pregnant and I though you know that! Is Kise's stupidity passed on you? **

**Don't put me on the same level as Kise-kun. I know that men doesn't get usually pregnant. **

**Then what makes you think that you're pregnant?** Ask Midorima.

**I don't know maybe that in the morning I am always ill and constantly throwing up, I have no appetite and two pregnancy tests turned out positive.** Says Kuroko with his usually emotionless face and pulled out the two pregnancy tests. He showed them to Midorima. (_the other pregnancy test had he made on the way to the hospital)_

Midorima only watch in disbelief at the two pregnancy test and then ask: **since when are you feeling sick?**

**Since two weeks later after the drinking party with the rest...so seven weeks? **Answers Kuroko.

Midorima shakes his head. **"You're seven weeks sick and now you are coming? **

**I tought it was just a stubborn flu"**. Answers Kuroko.

**Kuroko come with me, let's set up an ultrasound to watch if you really are pregnant.**Says Midorima

So Midorima leads Kuroko to the room with the ultrasound machine. Then Kuroko lies down on the gurney and pulls his t-shirt up, that his belly isn't covered.

During the ultrasound examination Midorimas eyes widened in disbelief. This can't be. "**Kuroko you are pregnant in the eighth week".**

**I told you**. Says Kuroko dry. Midorima stared. "**I'm sorry but usually men do not get pregnant. How can it be that you're pregnant".**

**Perhaps because I had sex? Do I have tell you how this works. Which of us is the doctor. **said Kuroko dry again. Midorima sighed.

**So who is the father from this baby? Is it Kise?You and Kise are back togther?** Ask Midorima. Now Kuroko stared at him with his usually emotionless face.

**No, it's not Kise...I think. It's the other problem...I don't know how the father is. Because the last time I had sex was after the drinking party. And I don't remember the person I have slept with.**

Midorima stares in disbelief...again.

Do you know with whom I went back home? Ask Kuroko. Midorima thinks. And say:" **I think it was Aomine who brought you the home after.**

_**So was it Aomine-kun? thiks Kuroko.**_

then turns Midorima and say:** "wait a minute"**. Midorima searching for something. And when he found it, he came back.**" Here is Aquarius lucky item for today"**. A pink rubber duck with white flowers on it.

**Thank you Midorima-kun**. Tanked Kuroko. **What do you do now?** asked Midorima. **I'll go to Aomine and ask what is on the evening happened. If he's the father of my baby**. Kuroko replies.

**Good luck.**

**AN: OMG it's 6 in the morning by us and I haven't sleep yet O.O ...so I hope this chapter was not boring. I tried to make it longer. And what do you think who should be the father? I haven't decided yet. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Aomine? Kise?!**

**Word count: 1155**

As Kuroko goes from the hospital he takes his phone and calls Aomine. Aomine answers it: **"Hey Tetsu what's up?"**

**"Hello Aomine-kun I have a question for you ... you might have just enough time so that we can meet? I have to talk about something important. "**

"**Sure I have time. Let's meet at Maji Burger. I invite you to a vanilla shake", **answers Aomine

**"Ok, see you later."** **Then **Kuroko ended the call with Aomine._**"Actually, I don't have appetite for a vanilla shake**_** "**he thought sadly. And went on his way to Maji Burger**.**

When he had arrived was not Aomine there yet, so he sat down at his usual place he has since his high school days, waiting exactly 10 minutes before Aomine came.

But before Aomine sat next to him he bought the promised vanilla shake and themselves two burgers and a coke.

Then he sat down next to Kuroko.** "What is there so important to discuss?" **Ask Aomine.

**"Well ... I like to start with the drinking party we had with the others,"** said Kuroko. Then Aomine looked up from his Burger and asked, **"what about it?"**

**"Well I was wondering if it was you who brought me home. Weil Midorima-kun said that it was you with whom I went home,** "says Kuroko.

**"Yes, it's true that you went with me but I have not brought you home,"** says Aomine.

Kuroko it blinks three times and asks, "**then who brought me home? Namely I can't really remember anything." **

**Ahh ... I see, so it was like this:**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Hey Tetsu are you alright? Can you still go? "**Aomine asked anxiously."**To me it's wonderful," **babbled Kuroko happy back.

But then he was suddenly very pale and vomited behind the next corner of a house.

**As if you feel wonderful**," Aomine said worriedly. "**We need to see if we get you home as soon as possible**," he added.

They went on. Then Aomine cell phone rang and he answered it. **"Hello...yes Aomine here...in the moment its bad...but..ok, I'm coming"** and ends the call. Aomine looked around and saw a bench.

He took Kuroko by the hand and led him to the bench and said, **"Tetsu my boss just called and was told that there is an emergency and I should come immediately. So while I'm gone you will stay here, sit on the bench. Do you understand me?**

**Hnnn? ... What?** Kuroko answered him. With a blank stare.

**"you shalt sit here on this bench and wait for me. Do you understand me?** "

Then Kuroko nodded and said, **"I'll wait here."**

Just when Aomine turned around he saw in his eyes angle Kise. Aomine recanted**: "Hey Kise."**

Kise turns around**. "Ahh, Aominecchi what are you doing here?**

**I just wanted to bring Tetsu home but my boss just called me and ordered me to go there. Can you Tetsu then take you home? "**

Kise it blinked three times**. "Why should I Kurokocchi bringing home? Can't he go alone? You know that we don't get along with each other in the moment."**

Then Aomine was angry and said**, "Tetsu is very drunk if you can not see. And just because you're no longer a couple, it does not mean that you can not help him. But do what you want. "**

Then Aomine turned around to go**.**

**"Wait**," cries Kise**. "Are you sure Kurokocchi here simply to leave alone**? Kise asked aghast.

**As I said before I have to go Aomine replied. **And kept walking.

**"Well I'll take him home,"** said Kise, When he went to Kuroko to help him. Then Kise and Kuroko went off.

Aomine and looked after them thoughtfully.

**FLASHBACK END**

**"And this is happening," **says Aomine. Kuroko was shocked and knew to not even know what to say.

When he found his words again, Kuroko says horrified:** "You let me in the middle of the night, drunk sitting on a bench alone?"**

**"Actually I wanted to call Kagami that he get you, but then I saw Kise. So it was all right, "**says Aomine meanwhile scratching at the back of his head.

**"Still, I can not believe it**," he says, shaking his head. Then he noticed that Kuroko has not even started his vanilla shake. And he noticed the Pink rubber duck too.

**"What's wrong? You've been drinking nothing at all of your shake. And what is with this pink rubber duck?**

**I just haven't the appetite for a vanilla shake and the rubber duck I got from Midorima. She is my Lucky item for today.**

Aomine looked at him sceptical and worried. But he doesn't say .After a while they took leave of one another.

After he had gone a few steps Kuroko took his phone out and dial a number he has not called in five months. On the display you can read the names. Kise Ryouta.

After it had rings for a little while Kise finally took the call.

"**Hello I Kise-kun have something to discuss with you, have you time right now?**

**No, not right now. What's this about?**

**I would prefer if we could talk face to face.**

**Hmm ... tonight I have time. Then we could meet.**

**We can't. As you certainly know I have to work tomorrow.**

**Tomorrow I have the whole day free. I'll then pick up from kindergarten. ****Same time as before?**

**Yes that would be good. ****See you tomorrow. "**

As Kuroko ended the call he sighed. He just could not talk to Kise like before, now is it very difficult.

Sometimes he misses the time when they were still together. And tomorrow they would talk for the first time after 5 months.

On the drinking party they have in fact not spoken a word to each other. And Kise was the first one who gone. Insofar as Kuroko can still remember..

Kuroko sighed again. When suddenly his phone rang. It was Midorima.

**"Hello Midorima-kun. What is? Why are you calling?**

**Kuroko I forgot to give you a date for the investigations.**

**What investigations? " Kuroko asked. **

"**The investigations are meant to look at if it the fetus is doing well or not. Today we have only looked quickly if you're ever pregnant. And the other investigation is to look at how you can get pregnant at all.**

**Achso Ok. When is the appointment?**

**So on Tuesday afternoon at 03:30 pm. I will be also your treating doctor.**

**Ok. Thanks Midorima-kun.**

**That's just my job, do not think that I do this for your sake.**

**See you Tuesday.**

**Ok. Bye"**

As Kuroko ended the call he put his cell phone back in his pocket, and sighed again.

Now he will go home and take a nice bath to relax. And since there are now already in the late afternoon, then go to bed. Maybe try something to eat before. And think about it all over again.

**AN:**

**Yay…I'm finished with the third chapter .. I hope the grammar this time is better. I was really trying. thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kise& Mamabear Kagami**

**Wordcound****: 1860**

With the ringing of his alarm clock woke Kuroko exactly at 6 am in the morning up. And like every morning, he feel incredibly bad. The first thing he does is to go to the bathroom to perform his daily morning schedule and eliminate his bad hair.

Then he wanted to eat a toast at least. Because last night he was not in a position to eat something. And let it remain.

He was very nervous to by the though that he would see Kise soon.

But it was not good nervous feeling. Because at the thought, that the father could be Kise, made him a bit uneasy. Because there were a lot of turmoil at the end of their relationship.

With all the thoughts he has in his head, he sighed.

And went on his way to preschool.

As the preschool was almost over and the first parents came to pick up their children, Takao suddenly said, **"wow seems like you're really pregnant."** Thereupon Kuroko suddenly turns around, startled.

"**H-how did you know?"**

"**Shin-chan told me."**

True, he had forgotten that Midorima and Takao are in a relationship.

Takao and Midorima were a couple since the third year of high school. And now Takao and Kuroko working together in the very same preschool.

"**Oh, huh .. how do you mean that?"**

"**What?"**

"**As if I was really pregnant?"**

**"Oh, that, well, since I know that you're pregnant, I have from time to time looked at your stomach and noticed that you have already become a bit fuller."**

"Then Kuroko touched in aware his belly and actually, he's a bit curved and harder than before.

**"Hey, Kuroko is everything alright? You look so shocked? Huh ... and isn't that Kise? "**

Kuroko looked in the same direction in the Takao looked. and actually Kise was there and that 15 minutes to early.

**"Yes, that is Kise, he wanted to pick me up today."**

**"Did you reconcile?"**

**"No, we have not. We just have to discuss something, so he picks me up today. "**

**"Oh really, knows he that you're pregnant? Who is the father by the way? Shin-chan has said that he can not answer it. "**

**"I would not tell you yet."** Kuroko said with his typical emotionless face.

Takao then sighed and said, "**Whatever you say."**

When all children have been picked up, Kuroko is going over to Kise.

**"I'm sorry that you have to wait so long."**

**"Woahh since when are you here?" **Ask Kise frightened

**"Since just now. We want to go? Where do we want to go? "**

**"We could go to Burger Maji. If you want. "**

So the two went to Maji Burger. And Kise looked from time to time to Kuroko and then asked:

**"Say Kurokocchi, it may be that you have gained some weight since I last saw you?"**

**Then Kuroko looked in horror Kuroko at Kise and asks, "why do you ask?"**

"**I'm just wondering".**

The further way they both said nothing.

When the two arrived at Maji Burger Kise asked: **"What do you want? Determines a Vanilla Shake. I invite you."**

"**No thanks, I don't want a Vanilla Shake. I'd like to have a Cheeseburger."**

Kise it blinked once. "**Since when don't you want vanilla shake?"**

"**Since newest, I've simply have no appetite for such a thing."**

"**Hmm... ok, then I invite you to a Cheeseburger."**

So Kise fetched a salad and a bottle of water for himself and for Kuroko a Cheeseburger. Then he sat down to Kuroko on their usual place.

"**So what did you want to talk to me?"**

**I wanted to talk about the drinking party, or rather what happens after that?**

"**What happened after that?"**

"**Aomine-kun told me that it was you who brought me home. And I wanted to ask you whether we slept together after that?"**

"**Eh? No we have not. I would never sleep with you if you're drunk. Especially not, when we have not resolved everything with each other yet. Why do you ask that? Kise answers in surprised."**

Kuroko stared in shock and did not know what to say now. Until Kise speaks again.

"**Kurokocchi why do you ask such a thing?"**

"**I-is not so important Kuroko said, still shocked."**

And suddenly Kuroko stood up and turned around and said: "**I'm sorry Kise-kun, it's late, I think I better go."** Then he turned around and started to leave but Kise held him by his wrist.

"**Wait Kurokocchi I do not understand. We just got here. And I also wanted to discuss something with you too."**

Kuroko it turned around and looked at him for a moment. Then he sat down again.

"**What did you want to speak with me?"** asked Kuroko.

"**I wanted to talk about our relationship. I miss you."**

"**Kise-kun ... I will not talk about it."**

"**Please Kurokocchi, I miss you"...**said Kise with a pleading face.

Kuroko knew what Kise wants.

"**No Kise-kun, it's over. Don't get me wrong, I like you very still. But I don't want a relationship with you anymore."**

Kise lowered his head and said: "**If you still like me, but don't want to be with me, what do you want?"**

Kuroko looked at him a moment and then said: **"I'd like to stay friends with you. I know it's selfish, and it will certainly take some time yet, but that's what I want."**

Kise bitter but joy was visible in his eyes.

"**Stay Friends is still better than that you don't want to see me again. But you're right, it will take a while."**

Then none of them said anything. And ate and said goodbye to each other.

.

.

.

Kuroko walked thoughtfully through the streets. The shock from before was still sitting in his head. If Kise didn't slept him then who was it? Midorima was it certainly not, he is in a relationship with Takao. And Kise said that he would not sleep with him if he is not quite at muse.

Kuroko was sure he would not do it. Aomine was at the time by his work place, so who is it?

What Kuroko had also surprised is that Takao and Kise have said both that he looks a little thicker. But he was only in the 8th week.

Kuroko thought, until he suddenly collided into someone. Kuroko lost his equilibrium and fell, but before he hit the ground, held him two strong arms.

**"Huh ... Kuroko"**. Kuroko looked up and said: **"Hello Kagami-kun"**

**"Look where you're going. Imagine if I had not caught you. "**

**"Thanks Kagami-kun. I was a little distracted. "**

**"Hmmm ... do you want to come with me to Maji burger?**

Then Kuroko said with his typical emotion loose expression:** "I was just there with Kise-kun. So I don't want to there anymore. "**

**"oh ok, wait you were there with Kise? Since when you talk with each other again?" Asked Kagami dumbfounded**

**"This is complicated."**

**"Well, I have time, you'll come with me and explain that to me."**

Kuroko nodded and then the two of them are on the way to Kagamis apartment. But they held first at Maji burger to get Kagamis normal ration of 20 cheeseburgers.

When they were at Kagamis, they sit down and Kagami eat his 20 cheeseburgers.

"**You eat a lot, as usual."**

**"Shut up, you just eat not enough. So now tell me, why you met with Kise."**

And so Kuroko began to tell about the drinking party and then that he found out from Midorima that Aomine has brought him home, but Aomine said that Kise brought him home and he had wanted to ask him if he has slept with him. Of course, the Kise again wants to be with him, which of course does not want to Kuroko.

(That he was pregnant he left out of course)

**"Wow, what a mess."**

**"You're right."**

**"Now I have a question for you," **said Kagami.

**"If that happened weeks ago, why are you asking this now?"**

**"Because it didn't interest me."**

**"Why now? And no excuses. "**

Kuroko considered for a moment whether he should tell Kagami or not. And he decided that it's OK to tell one of his best friends. And he began with:

**"Kagami-kun, you know that I've been not feeling so well since a couple of weeks."**

Then Kagami nodded. And Kuroko continued.

**"I accidentally get a pregnancy test in my hands. And I make the pregnancies test. I must say that I felt pretty ridiculous. But it is turned out positive ... "**

**"Wait! What?"** Kagami Interrupted with a shocked face

**"Do you say that you think that you're pregnant?"**

Kuroko nodded and said with his trademark emotionless look:** "Yes, and I not only think that I'm pregnant, I'm really pregnant."**

**"And how do you know that?" **Kagami Interrupted again, still in shock.

**"Yesterday I was in the hospital and Midorima-kun has confirmed it."**

Kagami it looked quite shocked. And stared at Kuroko and Kuroko stared back.

They stared for about 5 minutes at each other. Until Kagami asked:** "Are you really pregnant."**

Kuroko nodded.

**"And who is the father?"**

**"As I told you earlier, I'm looking for the person with whom I last slept. And that person is the father. "**

**"So you do not know who it is?"**

**"No, unfortunately not,"** sighed Kuroko.

"**And tomorrow is the first examination; I was hoping that I will already know who it is."**

"**The first examination is tomorrow? Did not you say that you were already in the hospital,"** Kagami asked in surprise.

"**Yes, but that was only to look whether I am really pregnant. Tomorrow is the real examination."**

"**I see. Is someone going with you?"**

"**No, why?"** Asked Kuroko.

"**Well, then I'd love to go with you."**

Kuroko looked at Kagami in wonder and asked**," why?"**

**"I have my day off tomorrow and I really wanted to ask you if you'd feel like to play basketball tomorrow. But in your condition, we can not do that.**

**Would you like to eat anything?"** asked Kagami.

**"No, thank you. I had a cheeseburger before at Maji Burger, **"answers Kuroko surprised by the theme change.

**"What one only. You are eating too little. "**

**"I just need not as much. Also I have no real appetite,** "Kuroko said, annoyed.

"**But you have to eat for two people now,"** said Kagami seriously.

Kuroko looked at him annoyed

"Then can I come tomorrow?"

**"Yes you can, the examination is at 03:30 pm."**

"**Ok, Are you working tomorrow?"**

**"Of course, why should I not?"** Kuroko asked irritated.

Kagami ignored the question and said: **"Then I'll pick from preschool you up tomorrow"**

**"All right. I'm going home now it's getting late, "**said Kuroko.

**"Huh ... oh yes. Wait, want you to stay overnight? You should not walk around too much. "**

Kuroko stares at him and then said, "**Kagami-kun I'm pregnant and non-fatal sick. So don't be a Mamabear. I'm going now. See you tomorrow. "**

Thereupon Kuroko turns around and left. And missed Kagami blushed as red as his hair and said softly **"until tomorrow**."

**AN: So finally finished. I had a really hard time to write this in English -.-' I hope that the grammar is ok. **

**So the father of Kuroko's baby is not Kise, Midorima or Kagami…but I promise you that in the next chapter you know who it is. **

**And thank you all for your ****reviews****. They make me really happy ****\(^.^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soo sorry that I didn't update. I had so much to do in school and I had my first practical exam for my nurse training. And on top of everything I had a cold -.-' so finally I have time to write something ****(****ﾉﾟ****ﾟ****)****ﾉ**

**Like I'm promise in the end of this chapter you know who the father is**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please forgive my grammar mistakes. **

**The Father is….!?**

Kuroko woke up at 5 o'clock and that without his alarm clock. He was nervous, so nervous that he only slept four hours in the night. And that had two reasons: 1. He still didn't know the father from his baby and 2. Today is the first examination from his unborn baby.

As Kuroko got up from his bed he was surprised, because he didn't felt so sick. He could even eat something without throwing up.

After he finished everything he had to do this morning he went to work.

Fortunately the day was quiet, so quiet works were with toddlers. As Kuroko packed his bag to go, but before he went Takao came and ask:

"**Today is your fist examination right?"**

"**Yes it is. Why are you asking?" **

"**I just wanted to ask if you're nervous,"** Takao says with a smile on the face.

Kuroko gave him a little smile.

"**Yes, I'm very nervous."**

Takao laughed. **"You're not the only one."**

Kuroko blinked once.

"**Shin-chan is really nervous too."**

"**Really?! Why?** Ask Kuroko."

"**Yes, he is really nervous. After all you are one of his friends since Middle school. He almost forgets his Lucky Item at home. Are you going with the father of the baby to the examination?"** Ask Takao.

"**No, Kagami-kun comes with me. And no he's not the father. **_**I think**_**," **he added in his though.

Kuroko looked at his watch and says: **"I have to go now; Kagami-kun is waiting for me. See you tomorrow."**

"**Ok, bye." **

As he went out, he saw Kagami at the gate waiting for him. So Kuroko went to Kagami to greet him.

"**Hello Kagami-kun." **

"**Woahh…oh hello Kuroko since when are you here?"** Ask Kagami startled.

"**Since just now,"** answers Kuroko.

"**So what are we doing now? The examination is in two hours"**, said Kuroko.

"**You haven't eaten yet, right? So let's go and find a restaurant where we can eat."**

"**Why we're not going to Maji burger?" **

"**Because it's not healthy for you and the Baby to eat fast food everyday,"** says Kagami.

"**Said the man who eats everyday at Maji burger,"** says Kuroko dry.

"**That's not true…maybe often then other people, but not every day,"** says Kagami defending.

Then they found a nice family restaurant. In the restaurant Kuroko ordered a small portion of Spaghetti Bolognese and Kagami a large Steak. As they were finished, they walked slowly to the hospital.

In the hospital Midorima waited for Kuroko. He was surprised as he saw Kagami and said:

"**Kuroko don't say that Kagami is the father."**

"**Don't be stupid. I don't have this kind of feeling for Kuroko." **

"_**Thanks god"**_ thought Kuroko

"**That's right Kagami-kun just here because he wanted to accompany me." **

"**Ok, then come with me. At fist we make a ultrasound," **says Midorima

Then they went to the same room where Kuroko has his fist ultrasound to confirm that he was pregnant. Kuroko lay on the gurney and pulls his T-shirt up so that his bally isn't covert.

Midorima began the ultrasound examination.

"**So here is you're Baby Kuroko",** Midorima said as he showed the screen.

"**I can't see it"**, Kagami says.

"**I can't see it too"**, Kuroko says.

Midorima sighs.

"**Its here",** says Midorima shows the foetus on screen.

Kuroko couldn't say anything. In the moment he forgot all his problems like who the father is or other things. He was happy so happy that he shows one of his rare beautiful smiles.

Kagami was amazed. He never saw Kuroko smile like that. Than he looked at the screen and says:" **It's so small**."

"**Of course it's small I'm in the second month"**, Kuroko says blunt.

So now we want hear the heartbeat says Midorima. Then he pushed the button on the ultrasound machine.

And than they heard the strong heartbeat from the foetus. But something was wrong. They didn't head a regular heartbeat.

"**Is it normal that there is no regularly heartbeat?"** Kuroko asked anxious.

No, its normal that's the heartbeat is faster than our but it should be regularly. "**But it could be that…."**

Midorima looks again at the foetus.

"**What could be?"** Kagami ask.

Then Midorima stared in disbelief at the screen and says: **"there are two…"**

"**What two?"** Kagami asked

Then Kuroko asked shocked: **"you don't mean…"**

"**Yeah, you expect twins."**

-**Time skip-**

Kuroko was still shocked. He couldn't believe what he found out today. First he found out that he was pregnant with twins and then he had found out at the other examination why he can get pregnant.

He can get pregnant because he has female organs in his body.

Now he sat alone on a park bank near a 24h store and starred at the ultrasound picture. Kagami had to go because there was a emergency at work. He didn't want his friend to be alone but Kuroko said he has to go.

Kuroko was in his thoughts as a strong wind blew the picture away. It landed at the feet of a 2 meter guy he knows very well.

"**Hey what is this?"** Murasakibara thought as he picks the ultrasound picture up.

"**That's mine"** said a voice he knows very well.

"Ohh, hello Kuro-chin, what is it?"

"**That's mine ultrasound picture."** Without a word gave Murasakibara the picture back.

**Thank you** said Kuroko politely

"**I didn't know that Kuro-chin have a girlfriend."**

"**I don't have a girlfriend."**

Murasakibara look at Kuroko and says: **"then why have you an ultrasound picture?"**

Kuroko thinks for a moment whether he should tell Murasakibara or not. But than he said: **"because I'm Pregnant."**

"**Ohh congratulations. Who is the Father?"**

"**I don't know. I know that the Father was on the dinking party but I don't remember." **

"**Heehh...I have seen Mine-chin at your apartment the night," Said Murasakibara lazily.**

„**Eh? Aomine-kun?!"**

**Yeah Mine-chin** says Murasakibara.

"**Why do you know that he was at my apartment?" **

"**Hmmm..because I was at the 24h store near your home. They are the only one who sell my favourite chips"**, answer Murasakibara.

"**By the way you don't think it's weird that I'm pregnant. **

**Hmmm….now that you mention it why can you get pregnant?"** Murasakibara ask.

"**Because I have female organs inside me,"** said Kuroko.

"**Hmm…"**

"**It was nice to meet you. But I have to go now",** Kuroko said.

"**Where are you going?" **

"**To Aomine-kun**," answers Kuroko.

**-At Aomines home-**

Kuroko rang the doorbell and waited that the door opens. As Aomine opened the door he was surprised. Because he never came unannounced to his home.

"**Hey Tetsu, how can I help you?"** Aomine ask.

"**I have to ask you something important. Can I come in?"**

"**Oh..yeah come in."**

So the two of them sat down at the kitchen table and Aomine made Tee for Kuroko.

"**So what do you want to ask?"**

"**It's about the dinking party again."**

"**Hmmm… I had told you everything that happened that night,"** Aomine said.

"**Really? Murasakibara-kun said that you were at my apartment that night." **

Aomine sighed.

"**Yeah…I was at your apartment. But just because I wanted to check if you safe arrived at home",** Aomine says.

"**Huh? Why Kise-kun bought me home."**

"**Yes, that's why I wanted to check. What if he took the chance to have sex with you?"**

"**Kise-kun would never do something like this. And you? Would you do something like this?"** Kuroko asked. Kuroko knew that Aomine likes him more than just as friend.

"**What do you mean by that? Of course not. Why do you ask?""**

"**Because I had sex that night and I don't know with whom."**

"**Not with me,"** Aomine says.

"**Do you perhaps know with whom I had sex?"** Kuroko asked seriously.

Aomine stared at Kuroko. And after a little while he said: "**Yeah I know with whom"**

"**Then tell me please."**

Aomine was silent again. Then he said the name of the person. And Kuroko couldn't believe it.

"**The person with you had sex was….Akashi" **

Yeah the father is Akashi. Seriously I had a really hard time to write who the father is. Because I couldn't decide which of them should be the father. At first it should be Kise, then Aomine and finally I had decided that it should be Akashi.

So what do you think, how should Akashi react? Should Akashi and Kuroko become a couple or should someone else become the lover from Kuroko?

I hope you like this….thanks for reading.

-pinacchi ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone here is chapter 6..in this chapter is a sex scene it's the first time I wrote something like this..forgive my bad grammar please **

**I hope you enjoy it ^^ **

**Chapter 6: Akashi…you become father**

Kuroko was on the way to his ex-captain Akashi Seijirous house. He is nervous. Of course who wouldn't? Because he has to tell Akashi that he is pregnant with twins from him.

When he yesterday found out that the father from his babies is no other than Akashi Seijirou, he was shocked.

After he has overcome his shock, he had called Akashi and asks him if they can meet. At first he wanted to meet next week but Kuroko told him that it was very important. He is nervous, so nervous that he wanted to turn around and run away. But now it was too late. He stands now in front of Akashis door.

Kuroko swallowed and push the doorbell. A moment later Akashi opened the door. Now there is no way back.

"**Good afternoon Akashi-kun"** Kuroko says.

"**Good afternoon too Tetsuya, come in."**

Akashi and Kuroko went in the living room and sat down on a very expensive couch. On the table in front of them stands green tea. Akashi has a large and modern house. It was all modern established. But the house had a traditional part too.

"**So what is so important that it can't wait a week?"** Akashi asks as he sipped his tea.

"**It's about the drinking party two month ago." **

"**What is with it?"**

"**I know that we slept together that night," **Kuroko says blunt.

"**So you can remember it?"** Akashi asks.

"**No, but Aomine-kun saw us as we had sex."**

"**Daiki saw us?"**

"**Yes, he has."**

"**So is it all you wanted to say? That you remember that we had sex together? And that's so important?" **

"**No, that's not the reason why I came. But before I tell you why I am here, can I ask a question?" **

"**Of course you can."**

"**Why did we sleep together?"** Kuroko asks with his emotionless face.

"**Why we had sex?" **

"**I know from Aomine-kun that Kise-kun brought me home, but why where you there in my apartment? **

Akashi sighed.

"**I tell you what happened. It was like this:"**

**-Flashback—**

It was the night where the GoM held their drinking party. It was a beautiful night. There were no clouds on the sky and you could even see a few stars. This night was warm for March.

The GoM held their drinking party in a small inn.

They talked a lot about everything except their Love life. Because Kise and Kuroko just broke up three-month ago. They didn't speak a word which each other. Kise discussed with Aomine and Kuroko just drank his alcohol and spoke with Murasakibara about snacks.

Kise was the first one who gone because he had to something. It took not long until Kuroko was so drunk that he couldn't even walk properly. So Aomine took Kuroko at brought him home.

A little after Kuroko and Aomine went home Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima decided to go home as well.

But before Akashi went home, he saw a wallet and picks it up. He opened it to look who owns it.

It was Kuroko's wallet. He decided to bring it to him now because he's sure that he need it tomorrow. So Akashi went to Kuroko's apartment.

As he was there, he saw Kise came out of Kuroko's apartment. Then he went to Kuroko's front door and rang the doorbell.

He heard Kuroko came to the door. But he didn't open it. Then he said: **"Kise-kun I said you should go away."**

"**I'm not Ryouta. So now open the door Tetsuya,"** Akashi said concerned. He was concerned because Kuroko's voice sounds like he's crying.

Then he heard a click and the door opened. And Akashi was right (of course) Kuroko has cried.

"**W-what do you want Akashi-kun?"** Kuroko ask.

"**Let me in and I tell you."**

He opened the door wider to let Akashi in. Kuroko tottered in the living room and sat down on his couch. Akashi followed Kuroko and sat down too.

"**So why are you here Akashi-kun?"** Kuroko ask with a silent voice.

"**I'm here because you dropped your wallet and I wanted to bring it to you."**

"**Oh…thank you very much."**

"**So what happened between you and Ryouta? Why was he here?" **Akashi asks seriously.

Kuroko was silent for the moment than he said: "nothing happened"

"**Don't lie to me Tetsuya,"** Akashi says with a commanding voice.

Kuroko was silent again. But than he says: **"Kise-kun had brought me home and then as we were here he kissed me, touched me and said that he want me back"** Then Kuroko cried again.

Akashi didn't know what to say. So he embraced Kuroko. And Kuroko cried on Akashi's chest.

"**I didn't think Kise-kun would do something like that",** Kuroko says sobbing.

Akashi embraced Kuroko tighter. But said nothing. He didn't like it that the person he loves is crying. Yes Akashi loves Kuroko since he first saw him. At first he thought that it's just a crush but after some time he fell in love with Kuroko completely. Yet he didn't make a move on Kuroko because he knew that he didn't love him. But now Kuroko is in his arms.

After a while Kuroko stopped crying. He looked in Akashis face. Than Akashi ask: **"Is it better now?"**

"**No it's not better. But thanks you're here." **

"**You're welcome."**

Then they stared at each other. And before they realize they lips meet. The kiss was soft slowly. There were no tongues just a meet between both lips. As they parted their lips they stared at each other again. And then their lips meet again. But this time Akashi asks with his tongue for entry to the other mouth. And Kuroko opened his mouth and Akashi slide his tongue inside Kurokos mouth. Their tongues fought over dominant. Of course Akashi won.

After a little while their lips parted again. But just to breathe. Then they kissed again. Their hands began to wander. And after they broke the kiss once again, Akashi began to place butterfly Kisses all over his neck and his hands wander under Kurokos shirt. Thereupon Kuroko had to moan.

Kuroko embraced Akashi as he began to place hickeys on his neck and collarbone.

"**A-Akashi-kun",** Kuroko moaned.

"**What is it should we stop?"** Akashi asks.

"**No, don't stop. Be with me."**

And then Akashi lost it. He lifts Kuroko bridal style and went with him in his Bed room. Then he laid Kuroko on his bed. Akashi pulls Kurokos shirt off and his own shirt too. Kuroko pulls Akashi then for a kiss. They moaned in the kiss.

Akashis hands are on Kurokos nipples and caressed them. Then Akashi kissed the way down to one of Kurokos nipple to lick and bite it while the his left hand caressed Kurokos other nipple.

Kuroko couldn't do anything but moan and stroke Akashis red hair. Then Akashi was with the right nipple finished and went to the other to lick it.

His right hand wandered to Kurokos hips and stoked it. Then they kissed again. And while they were kissing Akashi pulls Kurokos pants and boxer shorts of.

Then Akashi looks at Kurokos face that had a lovely blush on his face. His look wandered over Kurokos belly to his hard cock.

Akashi smiled.

"**You don't know what you're doing to me Tetsuya"** Akashi said.

Then he put his fingers in Kurokos mouth and ordered to suck. And Kuroko began to suck. While Kuroko was sucking his fingers Akashi began to kiss Kurokos upper body. His mouth was everywhere. He imagined that Kuroko didn't suck his fingers but his cock. By this though Akashis cock turned impossible hard and in his pant were uncomfortable tight.

He pulls his fingers out as he thinks that his fingers are wet enough. And go down with them to Kurokos hole. Then he put the first finger in Kurokos hole.

Kuroko moaned in pain and pleasure in the same time. Akashi began to move his finger and after a short while he put the second finger in. And began scissors motions to made Kurokos hole wider.

He leaned forward to kiss Kuroko. Kuroko moaned in Akashis mouth. Kuroko broke the kiss and shouted: **"Akashi-kun!"**

By this Akashi knows that he found Kurokos prostate. He smirked and put the third finger inside him. And move faster and harder in his ass.

The only thing Kuroko could do was to moan. But he had managed a few words out.

"**It..feels…so…good. I'm…coming" **Kuroko moaned as he come all over his belly.

His breathing was fast as Akashi pulled his fingers out said: **"I'm not done with you."**

Kuroko looked at Akashi as he pulled his own pants and Boxers down. He saw Akashis own very hard cock.

"**Now I'm going to fuck you." **He said as he grabs his cock and brought it to Kurokos hole. Then he slowly went inside of Kuroko until it was all in.

Kuroko's eyes widened. And a loud "**Ahhhh…"** was to hear.

He waited until Kuroko nodded. Just then he began to move slowly. Then he began to move faster and harder.

"**Ahhh…Akashi..kun…harder please,"** moaned Kuroko

And Akashi goes harder. And hit his prostate hard. They moaned and kissed each other. Until they came together. Kuroko on his belly and Akashi deep inside of him. They lie on the bed and both breathing very hard. Then Akashi pulls out and said: **"I love you Tetsuya." **

But Kuroko didn't hear this because he was fast asleep. And Akashi lies next to him and falls asleep to.

The next morning Akashi wakes up fist. He looked at Kuroko. Akashi couldn't help but smile by the face that Kuroko makes. It was relaxed and in Akashis opinion it was kind of cute.

But he knew that he should go because it was impossible that Kuroko could remember the last night by how much he have drunk.

So Akashi gets dressed and before he went home, he gave Kuroko a goodbye kiss on his forehead.

**-Flashback ends-**

**And this happened, **Akashi says as he sipped his tea.

Kuroko was shocked. First to know that he really slept with Akashi and then to know that Kise tried to have sex with him too. He didn't know what to say or think.

"**So what do you want to tell me"** Akashi asks.

Kuroko still shocked pulls out the ultrasound picture and showed it Akashi.

"**Ultrasound pictures? What should I do with it?** Akashi looked questionable at the picture and in Kurokos face.

"**I'm pregnant",** Kuroko says blunt.

Akashis eyes widen.

**And you're the last person I slept with. That means you're the father.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehe so that was chapter 6…It was the first time that I wrote a sex scene. I hope you like it. I should be ranked it M…next time ;)**

**I try to upload the next chapter next Sunday but I can't promise it. I have very much to do next week. **

**Thanks for reading…**

**-pinacchi 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**** 7: Akashis ****reaction****…**

It was silent in Akashis house. There wasn't a single sound. Mainly because Akashi is still in shock and Kuroko is waiting that Akashi speaks. And finally after long 5 minutes Akashi speaks again.

"**What do you mean with pregnant? How is it possible"** Akashi asks unbelieving.

"**I didn't know it too, but Midorima-kun said that I have female organs inside me that make it possible to get pregnant."**

Akashi couldn't believe it. But he saw the ultrasound picture of the baby. His baby.

"**And you're sure it's my baby inside you?"**

"**Yes, since I broke up with Kise-kun five month ago you're the only one I had sex with. I'm sorry that must be a huge shock for you to here about our babies," **Kuroko say.

"**I see. You don't have to apologize. But wait had you say babies?! Do you mean…"**

"**Yes I'm pregnant with twins."**

Akashi was in shock again. The man he loves is pregnant with two babies from him. He didn't know what to say. But one thing he know, that he's happy about it. That could be a chance for them to be together. And everybody knows that he's a man who uses his chance.

And than Kuroko speak again:

"**You don't have to care about them, I just wanted that you know about them."**

Akashi looked at Kuroko surprised and then he smiled.

"**I want to care about them and I will help you with everything,"** Akashi says to Kuroko seriously.

Now it was Kurokos turn to be surprised. He didn't think that Akashi says something like that. Kuroko was really happy that Akashi wants to there for their children. So he gave Akashi a wonderful and beautiful smile. Than he said: **"Thank you Akashi-kun"**

Akashi was amazed he rarely saw Kuroko smile.

"**Of course I want to help you, they are my children too. You were by the examination yesterday, what had Shintaro said?" **

That's right. Midorima said that everything is alright and that the babies are healthy, Kuroko says.

"**That is good to hear. And how are you? You must be shocked about everything too, right?"**

Kuroko nodded.

"**Yeah it was a real shock. But I was really happy too. I wanted to have children on my own someday. But I didn't think that I'm the one who get pregnant. So it's okay. The only thing that scared me was that I didn't know who the father was. It was really hard to find out."**

"**Tell me,"** Akashi says curious.

So Kuroko tells him how he found out. That he first ask Aomine than Kise, that he meet Kagami. And then Murasakibara who had told him about Aomine who tell him about Akashi.

Akashi listened to Kuroko. Than he says: **"And the whole thing would be a lot easier if you came to me first and ask me to help." **

"**That true," **Kuroko says with a sigh

Then Kuroko looked at the clock and says: **"It's late; I think it's better when I go home now."**

Akashi looked at the clock too.

"**I drive you home."**

"**You don't have to drive me Akashi-kun, I can go home alone."**

"**No, I drive you or do you want to oppose me?" **Akashi asks seriously.

"**Of course not…"**

Akashi drove Kuroko home. On the ride they were silent. It was a comfortable silent.

As they where at Kurokos apartment Kuroko rose out the car and says:

"**Thank you for the ride. But it was not necessary."**

"**It was, because I don't want that you are going out this late."**

"**If you say so," **Kuroko says.

"If you need something than call me," Akashi says.

"**Okay, see you"**

"**See you"**

And than Akashi dive back home. Kuroko watched Akashis care drove away. As it was around the corner Kuroko turn around and went to his apartment door. Then he wanted to pull out his key to open the door, but his key was gone.

Kuroko knew as he was in Akashis car he had his key. That means he had to call Akashi. So Kuroko pulled his mobile phone out to call him. But before he can call Akashi he heard a very familiar voice.

"**Hi Kurokocchi"**

**Hello Kise-kun, what do you want?**

"**I wanted to talk with you."**

"**Why do you want to talk?" **Kuroko ask annoyed.

Kuroko was annoyed and angry and that's because Kise was there. He remembers what Akashi said to him. That Kise wanted to sleep with him.

**Woahh why are you so angry Kurokocchi, **Kise ask carefully.

**I'm angry because you lied to me as you said that you never would sleep with me when I'm drunk, **Kuroko says angry.

W-what are you sa-

"**I'm saying that Akashi told me that you had tried to sleep with me the night of the drinking party. He came to me after you left."**

Kise doesn't know what to say. But than he move forward to embrace Kuroko. And as he held Kuroko in his arms he says: **"I knew that is bad to lie to you but I was scared that you would be angry with me when I'm told you." **

"**I don't promise that I wouldn't be angry but now I'm angry that you haven't told me." **

"**I'm sorry Kurokocchi, please forgive me." **

"**Kise-k.."**

"**I love you so please be with me again,"** Kise says pleading as he embrace tighter.

"**I'm sorry but I had told you that I'm not going to be a couple again. So now please let me go**," Kuroko says seriously and compassionate.

"**Please Kurokocchi, I love you." **

Kuroko wanted to say something when he heard Akashis voice.

"**Let go of him now**," Akashi says annoyed.

Kise und Kuroko looked at Akashi and Kise let Kuroko go. Than Akashi go to Kuroko and give him his keys.

"**You have to be more careful of your things Tetsuya." **

"**Sorry I wanted to call you right now but then Kise-kun came."**

Kise felt very uncomfortable. So he said: **"I think it's better when I'm going home now."**

"**I think so too,"** Akashi says.

"**Bye Kise-kun"**

"**Yeah, bye," **Kise says and turn around to go home. Kuroko watch how Kise went as he was not to see anymore Kuroko turn to Akashi and says: **"Thank you for bringing my keys." **

"**No problem."**

"**How long were you here by the way?"**

"**Since Ryouta had embraced you."**

Kuroko just nodded.

"**Have next week on Saturday time?"** Akashi asks.

"**Yes, I have. Why do you ask?" **

"**If you want we can meet then and do something together." **

Kuroko stare at Akashi for a little moment and ask then: **"Are you asking me out for a date?"**

"**If you want," **Akashi says with a smile on his face.

Kuroko thinks about it and answers him: **"Then we see us on Saturday. Witch time are we meet?" **

"**I'll pick you up at 2 pm."**

Then Kuroko opened his apartment door and went in. But before he closed the door he said: **"See you"**

"**Yeah see you,"** Akashi says back.

Then Kuroko close the door and Akashi went to his car and drive happy at home.

.

.

.

**So that's was chapter 7. I hope you like it. I don't know when I can write chapter 8 but I try to write it as fast as possible. **

**Thank you for reading :D**

**-pinacchi**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I'm sooo sorry that I'm so late with this chapter. But maybe you heard it in the news but here in germany was a century flood. Many citys and regions were/are affected. And I was helping there. So I hope you understand.

I hope you have fun with the chaper ^^ please ignore my grammar…

Chapter 8: The Date

It was now a week later and Kuroko was nervous. Because Akashi would be here any moment to fetch him for their date. He was nervous but it was a good feeling of nervous. He had waited the whole week for this day.

Kuroko was in the moment in his living room as the doorbell rang. He went to open the door.

"Hello Akashi-kun"

"**Hello Tetsuya how are you feeling today?" **Akashi asks with a small smile on his face.

"I'm feeling really good right now. In the morning I felt ill but that's normal."

"**That's good to hear. So where are you want to go today?"**

"**Hmmm... I would like to go to a bookstore."**

"**Well then get in the car. Which bookstore would you like to go?"**

"**I don't care to which bookstore we're going to go as long they have pregnancy books."**

"**Pregnancy books?" Akashi asks.**

"**Yes, I want to read some because I don't know anything about pregnancy."**

"**I see"**, is all what Akashi responses with a smile.

So they drove in a comfortable silent to a bookstore in a small town near Tokyo. Kuroko looked out of the car window and ask:

"Akashi-kun, why are we in this town?"

"**You will see."** Akashi said with a smile.

Kuroko just nodded as response. Then he looked at Akashi and thinks_**: "Akashi seems to be really happy today."**_

And Kuroko was right Akashi was really happy today. And that's because he could spent the day with Kuroko.

Then they were at the bookstore. Akashi and Kuroko got out of the car and went in the bookstore. It was a small bookstore. When Akashi saw a salesclerk he went to her to ask where he can find the pregnancy books.

"**The pregnancy books are on the left side next to the door. Should I show you the way?"** The salesclerk asks with a big smile on her face.

"**No thanks, I can go there alone"** Akashi says a little bit too coldly.

Then Akashi and Kuroko went to the shelf to look which book would be helpful for them. There were all sort of helpful and unhelpful books. They decided which books they wanted and went to pay the books. As Kuroko pull his wallet out Akashi looks disbelieving at Kuroko and says: **"You don't have to pay."**

"**Huh? Why I don't have to pay?"**

"**It's obvious because I'm with you right now. So I will pay"**

"**That's nice of you but I want to pay it myself"**

Akashi looked at Kuroko with a raised eyebrow and Kuroko just sighed.

"**Okay you can pay it."**

"**Good that you agree with me", **Akashi says with a satisfied face.

So Akashi pays the books and they went out of the bookstore. Akashi brought the books to his car and packed them in the boot. Then he went back to Kuroko. And they went to a store which Kimonos and Yukatas sells.

"**Why are we here?"** Kuroko asks surprising.

"**To buy a Yukata of course."**

"**And why do we need a Yukata?"**

"**In this town is summer festival in the moment so I thought that we can go there. But if you don't want then we can do something else."**

"**No, I want to go", **Kuroko says with a little smile.

Then they went inside to buy a Yukata for each of them. Akashi chose a white one

with a dragon on the left side. The dragon had the same color as his hair. Kuroko

chose a plain black one. They paid and went to the festival.

On the festival they went slowly from stall to stall. They had eaten Takoyaki and had played almost every game they saw. And of course Akashi won every game he played. In the end they had a lot of prizes with them. On of this prize was a trip to an Onsen for two persons.

Then Kuroko saw a stuffed animal that seems like Nigo. Kuroko stopped and looked at it. Akashi noticed Kurokos look at the stuffed animal dog.

"**Do you want it?"**

"**Huh" **Kuroko response confused.

"**I mean the stuffed dog"**

"**Ah, no I don't want it. It just remembers me of my dog."**

"**You have a dog?" **Akashi asks surprised.

"**Yes, his name is Tetsuya Nigo. But Nigo lives with my parents." **Kuroko said a little sad.

His emotionless face, that wasn't emotionless at all for Akashi or any other from the GoM, shows a little sadness. And that was all that Akashi went wordless over to the stall and winning this stuffed dog for his beloved Kuroko.

Kuroko was a little perplexed as Akashi gave him the dog.

"**Here that is for you. At last you have something that looks like your dog." **Akashi said.

"**Thank you." **Kuroko said with a beautiful smile that takes Akashis breath.

Then they went to the next stall to look what you can play or eat. Akashi looked at Kuroko and wanted to take Kurokos hand in his as someone run past them and an other run against Kuroko so that he was about to fall.

But before Kuroko fall to the ground, Akashi caught him and pressed him against his chest. They were in this position for a little while. As Kuroko realized that he was still in Akashis strong arms, he said**: "A-akashi-kun you can let me go now."**

Akashi let him go.

"**Are you okay?"** Akashi asks concerned.

"**Yeah, I'm okay**." Kuroko says with a light blush on his face. Which Akashi found very adorable.

Akashi looked at his watch and says: **"It's almost time. Come with me."** Then he takes Kurokos hand and went to a hill.

"**Umm..why are we here Akashi-kun?"**

"**You will see. Now sit down."**

And Kuroko sat down. Next to him sat Akashi. Then Akashi asks: How was the day? Had you fun?

"**Yes, I had a lot of fun. Thanks Akashi-kun. And what about you had you fun?"**

"**Of course I had fun. After all I was with the person I love."**

"**Huh?!" **Kuroko looked startled at Akashi.

"**What do you m-."** Kuroko was interrupt from the firework.

Akashi watched Kuroko as he watched the firework. Both of them had a smile on their faces but they had different reasons. Kurokos reason was the firework but Akashis reason was Kuroko himself.

He got nearer to Kuroko and says: **"What do you think when I am saying that I love you"**

Kuroko looked at Akashi and could say anything. They stared each other in the eyes and Akashi got nearer and was about to kiss Kuroko as it suddenly starts to rain.

"**seriously"** Was the only think Akashi says then he grabbed Kurokos hand and they run to Akashis car.

As they were at Akashis car they get inside and gasp for breath.

"**Are you Okay?"** Akashi asks as he had his breath again.

"**Yes, I'm Okay."** Kuroko response sill gasping.

Akashi sighed. He didn't image it like this. So he drove back to Kurokos apartment. Kuroko was in his toughs the whole ride to his apartment. As they were at Kurokos apartment Kuroko says: "**Thank you for the day. And I like you very much but I don't know if I love you."**

Akashi looked at Kuroko surprised then he smiled. Then Akashi leans over to Kuroko and kissed him. Fist it was just lips on lips. But than Kuroko opened his mouth and Akashis tongue slipped inside. They kissed slowly and loving. As they parted both smiled and Kuroko had a light blush on his face.

Then Akashi says: "**You should go inside now. You're really wet. I don't want that you and my babies catch a cold. And don't forget anything."**

So Kuroko grabbed his thinks.

"**Bye Akashi-kun"**

"**Bye Tetsuya. ****I call you tomorrow."**

"**Okay, than we speak tomorrow."**

And with this Kuroko left the car and went to his apartment. But before he went inside the building, Akashi made his car window down and said to Kuroko with a loud voice so that Kuroko can understand him: **"And I will make you fall in love with me."**

Then Akashi drove away. And Kuroko stood there motionless with a hard blush.

.

.

.

This chapter was hard to write so hope it was good. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews.

Thank you for reading

-pinacchi (^o^)/


End file.
